Key To Your Heart
by saintsand
Summary: Perttu fell in love with his best friend. - a lot of emotions. - slash with a really hot scene. Disclaimer: This work it completely fiction, with no intent to disrect or harm the subjects in the story. If you like this story please let me know and write a review! I hope that you will like it! Eicca Toppinen x Perttu Kivilaakso


I could not sleep. Damn shivers slowly took all over my body. I covered harder by mine sweatshirt. I suppose that cold was due to air conditioning. _At least, we're coming_ _home!_ Flight across the Atlantic last long time. Dudes from the band have fallen asleep. I could not. Yes, I was happy and fulfilled. Our music has also reached in new places and people loved us. They felt the same as we did.

Suddenly I froze, because I felt a gently touch. I looked aside. Eicca was asleep quietly, but this time he twisted in such a way that I felt his hot cheek on my shoulder. I sighed softly, surprised by this sudden closeness. I heard his deep breath. I smiled to myself, shifting my gaze on his pale face. Finally I could look at him without these inquiring glances. I could look at him without bloody comments from the rest of the band. Eicca had a slightly open, full, nice lips. He was so close that I could see some golden freckles, which appeared on his face. _"_ _If the sun_ _could_ _loved my skin._ _"_ I thought, chewing my lower lip. I knew Eicca did not like them. He tried to hide them by putting some make up. If only he knew, how damn I love every one of these marks. It was the kiss of sun, which stay on his light skin. If only he knew, how much I love every millimeter of his light skin. I have loved him for a long time, but I never could tell him. He was with Kirsi. He had a wonderful and loving family. I was afraid that by this one confession I could lose him. I was afraid to break our long friendship by one goddamn word. I chewed my lower lip, gently pushing his long, sandy blond hair. It was damn cold again. For a few days I did not feel the best. Even Antero pointed out to me, that I did not look good, and if he said that, there must be definitely something about it.

"Pera." I heard a lower, sleepy voice. Eicca stared at me uncertainly. His blue, beautiful eyes were still interrupted by a sudden sleep break. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. "For how long I'm sleepy on you?" He asked filly. "We are in place?"

"The first answer is sadly not. To the other, this flight last a really long time. Too long."

He laughed softly, but his gaze rested on me. This time his look was attentive.

"Pera, are you sure you feel good?" He asked after a moment with concern in his low voice. He stood up on his elbows, and I felt an incredible cold running down my spine. He was the one, who warmed me from the inside. I realized that I was shivering like in a fever.

"It's nothing. I have a little cold." I lied, quickly turning my head. And then I felt his cold hand on my forehead. He was so close.

"You are hot, Perttu. You have a fever."

I wanted to add something, but at the right moment I bite my tongue. Eicca had noticed this, leaned over me so close that I could feel his warm breath on my own lips.

"You need to take medication and sleep a little. Talk can wait, Pera." He said softly with a lot of care in his voice. Only now I realize that the stewardess had brought him a bottle of water. In his hand he had some kind of medicine pack. I suddenly felt his fingers on my lips, and my heart speed up. "I will be with you. You got my sweatshirt. For me it's too warm in it."

My eyes look on his shirt, which he wore. I notice that he has a nice, muscular stomach. I sighed softly. Eicca, however, noticed my gaze. He did not say anything - just smiled. I took medication quickly, drank pill with water, and put on his sweatshirt. It was definitely too big for me, but it doesn't matter, because this clothing smelled him. I felt warm hand on my cheek. He pull me closer to his body and grabbed me by my lap. I leaned my head against his wide shoulder, feeling how he kissed me on the top of my head.

Oh, Eicca, if you could knew that I love you... I love you more, than the stars in the sky. - I thought, feeling that I'm slowly falling asleep.

We parted with the rest of the band at the airport. My friend insisted that he took me at home. I was still wearing his sweatshirt. I was terribly weakened by a little sleep and this fucking fever.

I put the keys in the lock and opened the door. Eicca helped me with suitcases and the cello case.

"Finally at home!" I said aloud. "Do you want something to drink?"

Blonde man shook his head.

"You promise me that you'll take care of yourself, Kivi. Only that I would like to hear.

"Ok." I said.

"This is not a promise." He muttered, walked quickly to me. I could feel his broad hand on my chest. He must feels, how fast my heart is beating. He smiled broadly. "You put your hand here, lift your other hand and promise, Kivi, that you will take care of yourself."

I chewed my lower lip. I knew that Eicca was going to Kirsi's family for a few days. I did not enjoy this thought. I will miss him. He suddenly raised my face. I felt his warm hand under my jaw.

"So, how is going with promise?"

"I promise, Eino!" I said softly, staring straight into his blue eyes. I do not know what my friend reads from my face right now, but he leaned over me even closer - that I almost felt his lips on mine. I froze.

"Promise accepted. You can always call me. I'll could back sooner." He said quickly, still looking into my eyes. "Kirsi will understand." He added mysteriously and kissed me in my hair in the top of my head.

When I closed the door behind him, I felt even more lost. What was that? I thought, feeling the chills again. I was terribly weakened. The only thing I wanted at the moment was a quick shower and lie down in my own bed.

I could not sleep. After such a long time on the road, the silence slowly scared me. There were no night conversations, quarrels for the bathroom, or the murmuring from the kitchen area, which was our main meeting point. I lay under the covers, twisting from side to side. I just need to get used to silence and my flat again. The silence was disturbing, because it was easier to gather thoughts. It was easier to focus on one topic. Give yourself to the memories ...

I corrected the pillow again, resting my head on it. I'm tired. Damn tired. I should have fallen asleep right away. Kivilaakso - what are you tormenting? I thought with growing irritation. I forced myself to close my eyes and slow my breath. Do not think for a moment about anything. Do not think about the damn cello riff, which I wanted to play, if Eicca could let me. Damn, it could be our new composition for the next album. The moment when we went together for an interview or the fact that in this moment my nose started to drip.

I swore swagger, throwing the duvet and sitting on the bed. Sleep had no intention of cooperating with me. I reached for a tissue. "Yes, definitely I need to have a catarrh" I thought angrily.

I got up from bed and stretched heavily. I put on my loose sweatpants and went downstairs. In addition to the band, I have not seen anyone from god knows how long time. Maybe someone would like to visiting me?

I took the smartphone in my hand and chose the number of two friends from my school time. Silence ... Voicemail. Where did everyone go? I thought with surprise.

When I was about to put the phone on the table it vibrated in my hand. I frowned, looking at the picture of Eino.

"Amazing reaction time?" I heard from the other side. "With who have you talked so long?" He asked. I involuntarily ran my hand through my long hair.

"Actually, no one. I tried to call to my friend. I had not seen him for ages. Of course voice mail. I do not think that I have lucky. And you, my dear, have your perfect timing..."

Eicca chuckled.

"We musicians are damned good with timing. Even for someone like you, this topic should not be a strange." He started, and my heart immediately biting faster. Is there also a perfect timing? I thought, sighing loudly to the phone. "I had to leave some manuscripts in your cello case. Could you see if you have them and call me back? I do not want to call for everyone from the band."

I chewed my lower lip. I was convinced that Eicca was resting or packing for the trip, and he...

"Kivi?" I heard from the other side his lower voice, which instantly brought me back to the living.

"Yes. I'll check and let you know." I muttered, unable to stop the next question that was on my lips. "But you are leaving with Kirsi, and you instead..."

"Silly, Kirsi is leaving to her family with our kids. I'm gonna stay. A few moments ago I realized that we will be have an interview in television at this time and I want you to be in full force by then. Call me back as soon as you find the manuscripts. I'll be waiting." He added with a laugh, and after a while he hung up, and I felt my heart speed up. Eicca stays! I thought with joy, which slowly coming to my heart.

I immediately came up to the case, standing in the corner of the room and opened it. My hands gently ran through the strings of instruments. I started to browse workbooks with notes. "Bingo! Gotcha!" I said aloud, shifting my gaze on the notes, which Eicca wrote. It was a beautiful song. Intense. Full of emotions. It was beginning with the uncertain about the storm of feelings. Love, burning passion, lust. I turned my head, seeing notes on the side of the sheet - "romance. P.? "

I frowned. "What did Mr. Toppinen mean?" I asked myself. I chose his number. The sound of signal was like an eternity to me.

"Yes, Kivi?" I heard his lower voice.

"I have everything at home. When do you need to pick up?"

"I'm just checking you." He threw, chuckling. "It would not be the first time if you've lost something in a short time, and I'm damn curious about these compositions. You can review them. Tomorrow I'll like to pick them up. Maybe we could play my compositions together? I would check how you feel. Well unless you fed up with mine company"

I interrupted him.

"I wish you could be next to me. Even now. I tried to sleep, and I can not by this damn silence ... And ..."

I only heard his breath on the other side. Maybe I said too much?

"I... I have the same problem, Kivi. At least this bloody silence, without Mikko and Paavo talking. Check the temperature. Take medicines. I'll be in the morning."

"Good night, Eino."

"Good night." I heard his soft voice.

After a moment the signal made me realize that it was the end of the call. I hung up the phone and looked again at the music sheets, which left my friend. I knew him too well. He certainly wanted to say something to me by music.

"You just let me in to read your mind, Mr. Toppinen." I muttered softly.

But it was not good! I was sitting under a thick blanket and shivering from the cold. My head pulsated in the rhythm of my friend's manuscripts. In my hand I held a pencil. I've wrote some thoughts on the corner of the music sheets. In a few places I added my notes. Damn I wanted to play this together with Eino. If we had completed one song, it would have been a beautiful story. I remembered his intense look when we farewell with each other. God maybe we were both afraid? We treasured our long friendship much more, than these gripping, short-lived feelings.

I was not sick yet, but I knew too well, that this condition would not last long. The cold was slowly flowing through my body, and the weakness of the tour allowed it to do. My sinuses started to hurt. I felt I had runny nose, but the pain in the upper nose prevented me from moving. I put the Eicca's manuscripts down on the table.

I struggled to get up from the couch and moving to the kitchen. Herbal tea and warm water should be a good help. I had to get warm. I leaned hard on the kitchen counter. I felt dizzy. I frowned and touched my forehead.

I had to look like a batman - covered in a warm, thick blanket. Only this time I did not save the world from evil. Evil was consuming me slowly. I struggled back to the sofa. Only a small floor lamp was lit. The room was darker. Every move made me a lot of effort. Now with all my strength I wanted to return to this tour chaos. Even if I was sick I was not alone. Paavo brought me a cup of tea. Eicca laughed, caring for me even more. After I lost in Bulgaria - he could not afford to lose his inattention. He told me later how much he was afraid of me.

My head was still pulsing. I closed my eyes, trying to control the blunt of pain on one side of my forehead. If only I could sleep ... If only ...

I heard some noise at the entrance of my flat. I frowned. "Probably the neighbor returns home." I thought. Suddenly, the sound of the bell rang silent. I did not expect anyone. A knock on the door. I squinted, slowly rising from the couch.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I said weakly, slowly opening the door. Eicca watched me carefully. "He had intense blue eyes." I thought, holding the frame. Before my eyes I had some strange spots. I blinked several times, feeling an incredible headache.

"Hi, Kivi." - he said with some warmth in his husky voice.

"Toppinen?" I said. "I thought you would not come today."

My longer standing clearly was not one of my better ideas. Eino's eyes widened. I tried to lean my head on my shoulder. I could not concentrate. I was stuffy. I needed air.

"I guess that this can't wait, Kivi" My friend said.

I allowed Eino out the door and then slamming them with a little crack. My gaze stopped on the silhouette of my beloved, who had just taken off his sneakers. I saw how he took of his jacket with a swift movement and hanged it on a wooden hanger. I chewed my lower lip. Finally, I could look at him. He had tight, dark-skinned jeans, a black belt with studs, the same black top and darkish shirt. The shirt held his broad shoulders. It was easy to see how damn good Eicca look. My gaze shifted from his broad shoulders down through the narrow waist and hips.

"Kivi. You're damn sweet today. How are you feeling? " He said in a husky voice, and I froze when I felt his warm hand on my cheek. He was so close to me. He was damn near. I do not know what he read from my eyes, but it was not important. He wrapped his arms around my face and pulled me closer. Nothing was important, because I felt his lips. I sighed when he wrapped his arms around my neck, putting his long fingers into my long hair. I replied. I replied as if tomorrow was not supposed to be. I responded to him with all my aspirations of today. I responded with a burning feeling. Because he was... He was next to me and we were finally alone.

If only he knew how hard he turned me on during this long day. How damn I wanted to feel his lips. That peace slowly crept into my soul. Eicca kissed me slowly. He responded to my replies. He tested me. He checked me.

Finally, I felt his hands unbuttoned my jacket. After a moment he take it off and I easily heard the sound of slider, which hit on the wooden floor. Eicca pushed me hard against the wall. I trembled under the touch of his insatiable hands. At the same time I felt his tongue, which brush my mouth. I did not even want to think. I opened my lips, inviting him. Our tongues were twisted in a passionate dance. I felt his hand when he gently lifted my face. He kissed me well. I could not hide my smile, which thumped into my lips. Eicca knew it. His other hand moved down on my chest, clutching on my jeans a moment later. I pulled away from him, moaning softly.

"It's for me?" he asked in a low, tempting voice, staring straight into my eyes. I felt his thumb slowly move over my hardening muscle, in the place, which I liked the most. I sighed louder. I licked my lips, staring into the darkening blue of his beautiful eyes.

"You promised..." I started. "You promised once, that you would take me in one more place." I added in lower voice, which is trembling by emotions. Eicca smiled, slowly unbinding the belt from my jeans. He pushed it lower, and I felt his warm hand clenching tightly on mine pulsing boner. I groaned. Damn seducer!

"I'm waiting for this moment, Eicca ... I'm waiting impatiently." - I hissed straight into his ear, feeling like a wave of pleasure kidnaps my body.

With any woman I did not feel as good as with him. Suddenly his lower, sincere laughter shone silent.

"Pera. You are amazing." He muttered, taking his hand. I saw how he slipped his fingers between his full pink lips and licked them. "And damn wet." He added after a moment, grinning at me.

I could not stand it. One request with all its force was pressed against my lips. We shared millimeters. I felt his hot breath on my face and I moaned almost pleadingly. "Make love with me. Love me..".

Blonde put his fingers on my lips. I stopped, trembling by expectation. I saw a smirk that went up on his face. 

"It's pretty beautiful, Kivi. I taught you to love again. I taught to love music again. And now ... Now you're doing the same with me." He hissed. I felt his excitement on my stomach, when he pushed me firmly against the wall. His words. Damn words that speeded my heart beat almost three times. "I'm totally crazy for you and ..." He broke down, sighing louder. "Food can wait, but I do not ..." he added almost pleadingly. The tension was getting higher with every moment and I thought I was going to burn. This man was everything. Our eyes met. Our gaze was full of desire, hunger and unsaturated. I dug my nails into his nape and pulled him to myself firmly, hearing his soft moan.

"Love with me." I snapped, bumping into his full, pretty lips with all the suppressed force. I heard his moan. He was like music. He was like a good opera Finally he took me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

He did not interrupt the kiss. He answered, as if nothing was mattered. Only me, only us. Right now.

I felt the soft mattress behind me and his nicely weight on my body. Eicca broke away from me with a low moan. We looked at each other, wanting to read everyone of the hidden emotions. His blue eyes were darker from lust. I saw in his beautiful eyes that damn thirst.

We returned to the kiss, and his smooth fingers began to unbutton my shirt. After a moment I felt his warm hand on my chest. He dig his nails into my torso, and I sighed softly, touching his lips. Eicca not only kissed well, he was still turning me on like no other. He was pulling for strings about which exist I did not even know. I shivered under his touch, when he pulled me tight and slid all the way up from me - throwing my clothes on the wooden floor.

I saw his gaze slowly moving on my light skin. I smiled. The man pulled back hair from my neck and kissed me, sliding his tongue in the spot, where my crazy pulse could be felt. I sighed louder. I wanted more. I throw my hips in his belly, giving him an understanding of what I needed.

Eicca found my ear and muttered with amusement.

"And who is insatiable here?" He stopped, watching me carefully. I saw the flashy glint that pierced in his darkish gaze. He pushed hard into my lips. I felt his tongue. I sighed. This damn guy could do anything with me.

Time passed and I could not stop. I could not get away from him and let him go. Our languages danced, touching strongly together. I heard how fast my heart beats. The sound of blood in my ears raged for good. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to touch him. Taste him. His body stuck me tighter in the mattress. I pulled away from his greedy mouth, moaning softly, catching a swill of cool air.

"Take your clothes off. Please, Eicca. "I whispered, looking straight at his face. "I want to feel you. Want..."

He smiled, leaning tighter on his elbows.

"And you know what I want?" He asked in a lower tone, then I shook my head. "I want to take you, where we were not yet, Kivi."

He leaned over me deeper, so that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I'm dying to know what you like, baby... What do you want, and then... Then I'll show you the heaven." He added and I heard that his voice trembled. I felt how excited he was. I could not stand it. I jumped, and in one move I pushed him deeper to the mattress, straddling on him.

"Gotcha!" I said triumphantly, taking off his shirt and black top. "You've gotten me, it's my turn now, Mr. Toppinen." I thought with a smile. My gaze shifted over his light skin. Details caught me and I feel completely delighted. Eino had a brighter skin than mine, and much darker marks, contrasted with her tone, like a black tattoo ink on my own body. I wanted to teased him. I did not want to be indebted. First I kissed him in the mouth and after a while I start a tour on his body. He answered immediately, moaning quietly. I felt how much I was acting to him, when I stopped my tongue on his neck. The pulse beat furiously, bringing to my mind one of the songs. I knew, that I would definitely use this rhythm in in my future composition. He sighed almost guiltily, when I brushed his skin with my teeth. I could not stand it. I buried myself firmly in his bright neck. In the answer my beloved pulled me tighter to his body. "The journey was just what began" I thought with delight, moving my fingers on his dark, hard nipples. I chewed one of them with completely amused, seeing how the man under me hissed. For me nothing mattered at the moment, only him. He was like music. Like my own catharsis. He purified me and my past with every lower sigh, with every hot reaction. I buried myself in the skin just below his collarbone. He tasted so good. He acted like a good drug, after which I wanted to stay high and never come back.

I stuck him harder in the mattress. My hands were still burning his beautiful skin. Nails let me know that I want him more and more. I felt Eicca tremble under my touch. His moans were low. He knew ... He knew how to burn me. On his skin I left wet footprints of mine presence. I stopped at his underbelly, near to the button of his jeans, hearing his deep sigh.

"Oh, Kivi. Please..".

I smiled. If the beloved began to plead with me, it must have been true.

"What could I do for you?" I asked him in a low voice, leaning on my elbows. At the same moment I felt his thighs tighten, giving me an understanding of what he wanted. I clung to him with my whole body, feeling how hot his skin was. I found his ear and hissed.

"Let it be, but I'll do it damn slowly." I will sulk you until I can no longer hold on.

Our eyes met. I did not have to add anything. His eyes in that darkened light were almost black. They were like fire, like a burning flame of desire.

"Perttu ... Please". He whispered, from which I felt the shiver on my back. I could not resist him. I smoothly took off his jeans, and my eyes showed the bulging material of his black boxers. I smiled and also getting rid of my jeans - they would only mimic my movements. I caught his eyes. I was not wrong. I saw his gaze on my hips. "Part One - Desire." I thought, unable to get rid of the sounds in my head. Sex with him inspired. He was like a prelude, our prelude, a beautiful start.

I licked my lips and I'm finding him. At the same moment I heard his hoarse, groaning moan. Bingo. My fingers tightened on his manhood. On my finger pads I felt his violent pulsing. I could not hide the smile which had entered my face.

"The show is started, my Dear." I said in a lower voice and took his cock inside my mouth. His reactions were like a music to my ears. I felt him fully. I found again by moving the tongue over his length. I dabbed at how he's shivering beneath me.

"Oh, Kivi ..." he sighed softly, tilting his head back. If only he knew, how he looked at this moment ... I blew him slowly, watching his face. There was nothing more beautiful than Eicca right now. His long blond hair were poured down on the pillow, his eyes glittering with lust, and they looked at me attentively. Lightly reddened lips from the recent touch were slightly open, waiting for the answer on another spasm of pleasure. I noticed that the blush slowly entered on his cheeks, contrasting with his bright skin. A blood-thud in my ears, trying to drown out a composition that was still playing inside my head. I moved my tongue and from distance I heard his loud moan. I felt his hand wrapping gently into my hair. I pushed my lips tighter, and at that moment I felt his first thrust.

I looked at him with amazement, seeing him smile smugly. What else could I expect. Mr Toppinen likes when it's going to be a little brutal. I thought with excitement, feeling his another deep thrust down to my throat. The moan he gave was everything. The music in my head blended into a perfect whole. A specific harmony, between the rhythm in my head and his pushes and reactions.

Part II - Limits. My imagination moved further. I wanted more. I could not wait any longer.

Eicca came out from my mouth with a long, hoarse moan. I knew he was close. He was breathing fast, looking straight into my eyes. I pushed him firmly on the mattress, pulling his boxers. There was nothing else at the moment.

I saw his almost black eyes that looked at me with attention.

"You like being submissive." He said softly.

"I Like." I replied truthfully. "I like some other things, but you'll know in your own time."

This flash in his eyes, with intrigue, and curiosity. I smiled. Eicca did not give up.

"Say an example." He said in a commanding tone. I took a small bottle out of the cupboard, feeling his watchful eyes which burned my back.

An example? He wanted an example. I walked to the bed and slowly on all fours I went all the way to get over him. I kissed him on the lips. Firmly, brutally, pushing my tongue between his full lips. I pulled away after a while to find his ear.

"My example is..." I repeated. "Like every musician I have to be a little bit of an exhibitionist. Sometimes home configurations are slowly to getting boring." I muttered, looking into his eyes. He smiled and frowned his bright eyebrows.

"Do you like outdoors?" He asked briefly, without unnecessary words.

"Yes." I hissed into his ear. "I'm turn on by humiliation." I added, staring deep into his eyes, which glowed more intensely. I chewed his ear lobe. "And today..."

He interrupted me.

"And today ... I have not taken care of you yet." He replied, and after a moment he covered me with his lips. He was brutal. He caressed more firmly than the first time. A throaty moan threw at my lips. I could not hide it, trembling under his intense touch.

"Oh ... Oh, Eicca!" I sighed, almost at the begging, when he pulled away from me, staring at me.

"You taste so good." He whispered. "You like humiliation ..." he added with amusement, reminding himself of the earlier scene. His eyes gleamed when he reached for his belt. I shuddered at the thought. "Take a bottle." He whispered softly. He did not have to reply it. I poured the lube on my palm and smeared our pulsating cocks with the rhythm of my touch. We groan harmoniously, loudly, hoarsely.

"Oh, I beg for you, Eicca ... I ..." I paused, trying to calm my breathing.

At the same time my beloved binds my wrists. I was defenseless. I was all him. Literally.

I closed my eyes, feeling like Eicca turned me on my stomach. His broad hands lifted my hips. I froze when I felt his tongue. He caressed me gently, then harder and harder. Finally, I felt his wet fingers. I knew he would prepare me well. I could not align my thoughts. There was only him and this moment. Nothing mattered.

I turned back on my back to look at his pale face. There was nothing more beautiful to me than his shining eyes. I slid my legs cheerfully, and he plunged my body into the mattress. After a while I felt his fingers. He entered me uncertainly, slowly. I groaned in pain, chewing my lip. The man kissed my cheek and neck, watching on every change on my face. Every one tremor of muscle was important. Finally, I relaxed, feeling how tears flow into my eyes. Blonde kissed me still, I breathed harshly. A wave of pleasure flooded my body. Nothing mattered.

I gave up the movements of his hands. With every moment I moaned louder, writhing under his body in the spasms of pleasure. I could never suppose that this type of sex can be so stimulating. Eicca was breathing loudly into my ear. After his sounds I figured that he felt something similar. Finally he lifted on his elbow, staring deep into my eyes. We shared by millimeters. The hot breath of my beloved brushed my face. We did not have to say anything. I wanted it. Damn, I wanted to feel him.

I chewed my lip, thinking it was incredibly hot. He reproached me, because I could not touch him. It was burning me from the inside. I was dependent on him.

"Please ... Please, Eicca!" I begged pleadingly.

My expectation, however, prolonged. Eicca was not going to stop sating on my defenselessness. He left marks of his presence on my body, by his tongue, teeth and nails. I knew that from the morning they would turn into much clearer remains, but nothing mattered.

"Sit on me." He replied in a desperate voice.

I felt his strong hands grabbing by my waist. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, knowing too well what was going to happen next. I slipped into him slowly and spasm of pain pierced to my body. I saw how Eicca open his mouth wider and his eyes were talking more than any goddamn words could describe. He had red cheeks. I relaxed to feel all of his length. He filled me with a single, good push. We were moaned so loud a little bit throaty. I looked deeply into his eyes. I did not have to ask.

Part III - Road to fulfillment. The music resounded in my head like a good orchestra, with all of they might. The blood-thud in my ears tried to muffle it, but nothing mattered - only the sound of his thrusts on my body, which being interrupted by our harmonious moans.

My bedroom was filled only by our heavy breathing. The words broke off - they were killed somewhere by our moans. I fell heavily on him, tilting my head back. The pleasure which poured my body at the moment was indescribable. Eicca did not slow down for a moment. We found our common rhythm and I did not want it to end. My manhood with my every move fell on my beloved belly.

We stopped for a moment, sipping ourselves by our closeness. I looked deeply into his eyes. His hand moved to my neck. I swallowed loudly, losing consciousness by his piercing gaze.

"Love with me." I snapped softly. Eicca filled me all. The pain cleared by the violent wave of pleasure, which shook my body. Nothing else mattered - only him. I watched his bright face. He spread his full lips and moaned with every one of his thrust. A thump of blood flooded my ears. I fell on him, firmly, confidently, hearing how our bodies hit rhythmically with each other. A specific harmony, I thought, hugging him tighter. I gave him up completely.

I've never feel something so intense. These emotions burned. The scream was gone inside my larynx. Desire was grabbing my body. We were looking straight into our eyes - with desire, love and lust. I squeezed on him harder and harder, and he accelerated hastily, hitting on my hips more tightly. He groaned loud.

"God, yes! Eicca ... Harder. Please." I hissed pleadingly, feeling a firm embrace of his hand on my hip. The beloved stopped his fingers on my artery, staring straight into my eyes. After a moment he gently squeezed my neck. It was so animal. So exciting and brutal. His hips accelerated. Our rhythm has changed on faster. Eicca grabbed my neck harder, and I bent my head back slightly. Our eyes met. A Humiliation, desire. God damn... He excites me. He was brutal. As I thought... I shouted loudly, almost animal, as if any of his touch hurt me, as if he was burning my skin. My quick heartbeat drowned out his words. We were so close. I felt it ... The wave of pleasure flooded my body, when I clenched tight on his dick.

I watched my beloved face, when he froze for a moment, trembling under me. His reddened lips burst open, making a screeching, animal scream. I saw the stronger blush spread from his cheeks, through his neck and collarbones. He was beautiful. Damn beautiful. I felt his hot wave flood me from the inside.

Part IV - Fulfillment. I froze with his name on my lips, feeling how hand of my beloved moving sharply on my hard-edged muscle. I leaned back, falling harder on him with a scream of pleasure. I pouring our bodies in a hot, sticky stream. I tried to gather my thoughts. Put the compositions together, but my mind filled by the emptiness. For one goddamn moment the world stopped. Eicca unbuttoned my wrists, and I clung to his body with all of the suppressed power.

Fulfillment. I thought, looking straight at his face. He smiled and his eyes gleamed intensely. Suddenly I laughed softly, huddling harder in his burning shoulder. I was still trembling.

His silent whisper broke the silence. I saw a glimpse of uncertainty in his eyes, as if he was afraid that he would break the moment, which had been born between us by some words.

"I think that my kidnapping was successful?" He glanced at me, looking at me closely.

I scooped bright hair from his face.

"Yeah, because I did not want to come back from there." I replied with a low, trembling voice.

Blonde laughed quietly, still looking at my face.

"You're so cute when you come, Kivi." He whispered, pushing my hair and kissing my forehead. We shared by millimeters.

Eicca wanted to move out, but I held him tight.

"Stay." I said in such a voice, that my beloved widened his eyes with astonishment.

We're still hugging. Suddenly I shuddered violently. Eicca hugged me tighter, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You know ..." I whispered softly, feeling his hot breath on my face. "I still had music in my head. It was like..."

He interrupted me.

"Like a good opera? Maybe we should write one, what are you thinking Kivi?" He said, looking at me. He ran his hand over my cheek and after a moment he's kissing my lips.

"A metal opera about love with a hint of classical style?" I said softly. Suddenly I laughed. "When Mr. Toppinen is come is always brutal." I added frisky, hearing him chuckle. He came out from me and now I felt a strange emptiness.

"That's not all, Kivi..." he whispered softly, looking around. "Damn, you saw my jeans?"

I frowned. I moved reluctantly and peered under the bed. After a moment I gave them to him.

"Close your eyes." Eicca said pulling me back to his naked, hot body.

"Well, Mr. Toppinen. For today, I think you have run out of limits" - I said amused. "You've covered my eyes once. You tie my wrists, and now again? And who is insatiable here?" I muttered, feeling his lips again. I answered immediately. Our tongues danced, caressing heavily with each other. "Damn, Eicca - how well are you kissing?" I thought, giving up completely by him. Time stopped again.

Eicca broke away from me after a long while. I sighed softly, feeling the taste of his lips on mine.

"Open your eyes, Kivi." He whispered into my ear. I glanced across his body, staring at the small box, which he held in his hand. I widened my eyes with amazement, and he smiled uncertainly. I caught sight of a slight blush slowly coming down on his cheeks. "I hope you enjoy the gift." He added quieter with a trembling voice.

I opened the little box and before my eyes appeared a beautiful silver chain, which is ended by ...

"Woooow, Eicca!" I muttered in amazement. The pendant was carefully made. The key to Erebor, which Thorin wore in Hobbit movie. "Beautiful!" I said softly. Not able to believe in it.

Eicca took the chain and put it on my neck after a while. He wrapped his arms around my hair. We clung to each other like matching pieces of the puzzle. Hot body to body.

"Kivi." My beloved answered affably. "I want this key for you. As for Thorin, who after a long fight, finally found his home. You will find your home too." He whispered, covering my face with his hands. "You will find peace and love. That's all I found in you, Pera."

My heart has accelerated almost three times under the influence of his words. He had a low, trembling voice. He could not hide it.

"I thought you would like this symbolism. Besides Tolkien, you can like my own. Let this key symbolize our love. I give myself to you Kivi."

I sighed. If he knew ... If only he knew how much his words meant to me. I blinked. I did not cry often, but this evening ... These words ... I felt my eyes fill with tears. I could not stop them. Eicca looked at me with devotion, with fear in his beautiful eyes. One tear tugged down my cheek. Nothing in my life looked so damn sweet. After a while another tear joined. My beloved covered my face by his hands.

"Pera, I..." 

I interrupted him immediately, feeling that my voice for a moment would stuck inside my larynx, through the suppressed emotion.

"I love you. I love you so much." I whispered hoarsely, nestling in his wide shoulder to hide from the whole world.

Nothing mattered, because he loves me more, than the sky.


End file.
